Heroes: Epitath
by Penman Specialist
Summary: The aftermath of the series as written in an excerpt of Mohinder's log. written during show's hiatus


We are, if anything, creatures of habits. Drawn to the safety and comfort of the familiar. But what happens when the familiar becomes unsafe, when the fear that we have been desperately trying to avoid finds us where we live? We fight, despite it's cost. To save ourselves, a cheerleader, and the world.

My name is Mohinder Suresh. I am here to chronicle names of possibly the greatest people ever to live, who will now never exist again. But they are more htne just names.

I can see the big picture of things, following the rather unsuccesful run of the man known as Sylar, what my fellow Hindus see as the wheel of time. Perhaps I and Chandra Jr, my adopted son with the answers to all who ask, will somehow find one more man who had it within him to release his genes.

I doubt it. To anyone who finds this, continue to try to tap all your genes and find others who can. It may be growing more rare or common, I am unsure.

I personally feel, though it grows rare. The ancient Greek mythos say there was a father an son who could fly, a man, Heracles, so strong he must have been half-god. No more.

I have the rarest gene of all, a way to embody any heroic gene of any I kill, but no powers myself until I kill one with such. Unlike Sylar I wish not to use this gene. This gene is possibly intertwined with a half-RNA strand, the symbol of many organizations of heroes, 3 in my time, which allows this seing of universe's working to occur.

We saved the world from nuclear disaster. Or rather, from the man we least expected to be our enemy: Peter Petreli.

I must first map out a certain way to target genes such as those that caused much tradged and trimuph and glory, before I confuse you with explaining how Peter, Sylar and I are linked.

The half-RNA strand is in all of us. It allows you to see the inner workings of the universe, this dissapears if your non-special gene taps heroic, but if it 'taps' your half-RNA strand, then you unlock the clockwork, as said Sylar.

Two, seperate half-RNAs allows you to copy others power because you have the abscence of the heroic gene, which could be considered a birth defect, but more on that later with Peter.

The heroic gene also lies in us all. The ability to tap into this gene is purely due to another, rare, non-special gene.

The non-special gene is what allows you to tap into the hero gene and, depending on evolution and breeding of man, can grow more or less rare. In rare occasions it can be created in order to tap heroic need. This is induced by high risk, need, mental will power, or high adrenaline.

And now, to profile many heroes, my friends, many of th:

Mohinder Suresh : Indian, age 35, professor, clockwork. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped half-RNA instead of heroic when trying to find Claire with Peter Petreli. When he saw how to defeat Sylar, he realized I must have a power, because he can only copy others. The man who figured out how to stop Peter's death from destroying New York.

Peter Petreli: Caucasian, age 25, Contains two seperate RNAs. This allows him to link with a heroic gene of another (one traverses to the other heroe, the other stays home to receive signal) to copy power, though it wears off over distance. Was responsible for the near-holocaust, tragically, of New York City.

His condition and that of Mohinder, Sylar and possibly Mr. Bennett, due to the fact that if they have too much power (Peter from being around too many heroes, and Sylar from killing too many heroes) it spreads like a virus, making all cells too superhuman for a human body, causing nuclear explosion. This was prevented from happening with Sylar by the explosion not happening yet, merely weakening him so Smitts, Claire and Peter could kill him before the explosion, though only Mohinder, Claire, and Smitts knew of this. 

Nathan Petreli: Caucasian, caimpaign. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Died of possible grief after realizing he focuses more on his campaign then his brother. (a la Peter Containment precognition had by Peter himself)

Niki/Jessica Sanders: Caucasian, duel spirit. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Died in the Peter Containment, Niki just willing to contain him, Jessica eventually killing him, realising Jessica from Nikki and then dies in containment. Tapped powers ever since Mr. Sanders beat Nikki.

Micah Sanders: Caucasian, electronical control. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Now adoptive son of Mohinder and brother to Chandra Jr.

DL Hawkins: African American, matter control. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped into his power in prison, to escape. Died trying to kill Jessica.

Mr. Bennett: Caucasian, father, clockwork. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Thought to have the same tapping as Sylar and Mohinder, he was the chessmaster of the heroes, especially those he controlled to bring about a good end through evil ways, against Sylar until the Hatian went insane, Sylar escaped his grasp and Eden shot herself to svae he power from making Sylar more powerful. Shortly afyter he himself was killed by Sylar, who remarked "Nothing I don't have already", thus suggesting the clockwork power, as well as his uncanny ability to manipulate.

Claire Bennett: Caucasian, ex-cheerleader, spontaneous regenration. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped power shortly before jumping off a bridge (her true test) and survived the Peter Containment. Is now in grief because she loved Peter, and has now returned whatever sort of normal life she can have, in Kansas. But she beckons a great future, her answer when she asked Chandra Jr. Much more she will acheive.

The Haitian: Haitian, age unknown. Mind block and a limited block of other's power. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped into power at unknown time. Mind trouble with Parkman drove them both insane.

'Sylar': Caucasian, powers numerous, clockwork. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped into the half-RNA instead of heroic when he was young, and went into clockwork. Killed a man, and used an odd 'linking' ability of the half-RNA (when tapped) which merges with any heroic gene (if tapped) when killing someone. The reason is under research by the Suresh family. Died from a joint attack by Smitts, Peter, and Claire, as well as the buildup of power in him similar to Peter.

Eden McCain: Caucasian, late 20's, mind control. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped into her power first at her job. Died to prevent herself from dying and Sylar taking her power.

Isaac Mendez: Latino, precognitive painting. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped power when doped up and painted a fire. Died in the Peter Containment.

Hiro Nakumura: Japanese, mid/early-30's, time control and teleportation, which can link to time travel. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped power when at work. Becomes a great savior as one of the fews survivors of the Peter containment. Now surfs time and may hold a very important position in the future,due to his wielded sword and futurisitic suit, and often visits Charlie in the past in addition to us and Ando in the present.

Charlene Andrews: 'Charlie' Caucasian, waitress, instantaneous memorization. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped power a few weeks before Hiro Nakamura went to visit her from the present. Died from Sylar.

Ted Sprague: Caucasian, radiation. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Contacted power: unknown, but useed to kill. Executed before the government found him out by the Hatian, who blocked Ted's powers then shot him.

Matt Parkman: Caucasian, balding, 30's, black hair, telepathic. Contains half-RNA, heroic, and non-special. Tapped into power at a crime scene. Went insane upon a headache enduced by his constant battles with the Hatian.

Claude Smitts: Caucasian, age 49, British, graying hair, invisibility. Very no-nonsense and mentored Peter Petreli. Died of stroke shortly after events and oversaw the execution of Mohinder's plan. Tapped into his power when in the British Army and was in danger of getting caught.

Pam Green, Sue Lande, Abu Aswan, Candace Williams, Michelle Virginia, Harry Fletcher, Sparrow Redhouse, Amid Halebi, Adam Soo Hoo, Daniel Buzzetti, Teresa Heu Pham, Curtis Hovespian, Tracy Chobham and Paula Gramble are our hope. I now go to find them.

To Felipe Acerra, Byron Bevington, Leonie Pinkham, David Berman, Norman Ventis, Linda Tavera, Nicholas Datre, Ethan Kimball, Noel Menzies, Frank Cavanicci, Diego Vela, and Jess Murphy I mourn my regrets to you who passed away, us knowing or not of you, you who have played more then a minor role in our struggle.

Smitts appeared on a plane with a call from Bennett, who recovered my father's list. Using his powers to escape the Haitian before the Haitian can stop him, the Hatian went off to get Parkman instead and they both wound up insane, nto before the Hatian killed Ted Sprague. This was simultaneous to Sylar killing Bennett.

Smitts tracks his way to to Texas and finds Claire and Peter. He takes a liking to Peter, and seing as he is different from the others, begins to monitor and tutor him, non-nonsense. He doesn't like Claire, however, and they frequently clash over Peter, who she loves, and who Smitts sees as a son.

Isaac and Hiro meet through my and Chandra Jrs. return, and all three of us (and Chandra Jr) try to find Matt Parkman from the list but find the tragedy left there. Then, going to New York to recover Petreli, we find David Berman, a Hercules type hidden behind a meek newspaper reporter.

We convinced him to help, and when trying to get to Texas, he helped us to escape Sylar in an airport hanger when David actually throws a plane on Sylar while we boarded a flight to Texas. We beleive he died in his battle, though we are pretty sure it was not of Sylar, who never displayed that strength if he had it.

Micah and DJ now try to hunt Niki. Micah runs away and Niki shows back up in the middle of a brutal fight with DL. She tries to reason with him, but it fails, and on the brink of surrender Jessica reappears and kills DL. Niki is shocked and promises Micah, who camre back, that Jessica will never reappear and they run to New York to get help from the only Mob man who would help her.

Everyone but them met up in Texas and Smitts immediately discussed much with me, stressing to me they need time. This was proved when the three almost couldn't kill Sylar, while Isaac, Hiro and I were training. But a disturbing painting by Isaac, of a two faced Sanders killing Peter, Hiro's remembrance of the holocaust, and Peter's dream all urged them on, against us, to New York.

Smitts and I then developed a shield plan, through linking genetic forms, and confide we in Claire she needs to kill Peter, as she is the only one who can heal herself from it, and that everyone is likely to die. She immediately turns cold to Peter, who in his rare sane moments, is confused and now wishes he had Simone.

Peter runs away, beginning to go crazy since Texas, and stops a thug who was going to kill the Sanders, who Isaac and Hiro hunt down with Isaac's precognitive memory. The Mob hires him, beleiving he can blow up New York, when we hire Niki for the sheild.

The heroes stop him. Smitts joins the shield when it gets weak and Chandra Jr, Micah and I begin to run, hopping in my taxi so we can fly to Japan meet Ando, and then go to India and hopefully escape if it went wrong.

From then on, I was told by Claire and Hiro, Nathan, who throught this time had much to deal with, his family and the election and the Deverauxs. He tries to join, but they won't let him. He is emotionally and powerfully insecure, and wails at them that they must be able to heal him. He shakes his head mournfully and forlorn. Simone trys to run and Isaac, though they've fallen out of love, stops her because Peter is even more dangerous to love then him.

The city has been evacuated to the bomb threat, so they are alone. Peter suddenly is remarkably lucid and remarks "This wasn't in my dream, or, it was different." Hiro merely says sadly, though amazed "Then you CAN change the future." Isaac replies, grimacing as the power starts to reach hi skin and bursts it into flames, "Not the outcome." He screams, the explosion nears.

Claire, still with a touch of sorrow, remark's "I'm sorry." and steps forward to kill him. Then he explodes, everyone but Simone, Nathan, Hiro and her die. Simone and Nathan are outside the circle and embrace, bonded through many people as friends. Nathan remarks "There's always a spot in the Cabinet for you." with a wry grin.

Hiro teleports back to visit Charlie, and they share an emotional moment because somehow, due to deja vu (according to my theory many people are semi-tapping open a heroic rembrance gene when experiencing deja vu...) she remembers him. He returns to grief stricken Claire, head lying in a pool of blood as she slowly reattaches herself and heals her burns.

"I've walked through fire and wasn't burned." she is now solemn, not amazed.

"It comes full circle." Eventually we all reunited in California, as Hiro left for the past, Claire left for normalcy, and I and the kids for India.

I now am more then a researcher. I am the bearer of hope. I am a father.

We are all, at our cores, the sum of our fears. To know those fears intetwine with science and hope, but also that threy could be come real is both terrifying and exciting. To embrace destiny we must inevitably face those fears and conquer them. Whether they come from the familiar or the unknown.

That was the prayer of hopefully, the last and only war of Heroes. It succeded and failed at once, but this remains our prayer always.


End file.
